


Love Nest

by drowninginarinhanson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Captain America - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Domestic!Steve, F/M, Hair Pulling, Lovey Dovey, NSFW, Nat and Bucky are getting married !!!!!, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, STEVE ROGERS IS THE SUPER SOLDIER, Secret Relationship, Smut, The weddings at your house, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding, You're Nats best friend and it's cute, adding tags as I go, basically just you and steve trying to be a secret couple in a packed house, exhibitionism ??? kind of, handjobs, i love plot twists so brace yourself, medium burn ???, sex but in secret ;), steve doesn't like swearing, steve rogers - Freeform, the first chapter is filler to explain the plot but then it gets good, x Reader, you have to wait but theres some sweet ass tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginarinhanson/pseuds/drowninginarinhanson
Summary: You and your long term boyfriend Steve have been together for almost a year now and none of your friends know yet, when everyone gets together for a wedding will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?





	1. Chapter 1

You walked into the house to find him grumbling in the kitchen, the house looked like a tornado had gone through it and you guys still had a long way to go before everyone arrived tomorrow night. The walls looked bare and most of your belongings were strewn about. 

“Why the long face?” You giggled as you picked a picture frame up from the pile of discarded photos on the counter, it was one of the both of you on the Ferris wheel at a carnival that had been in town, you smiled as you set it back down.

“I hate doing this and you know that” He mumbled as he pulled another frame off the wall. It was another picture of the two of you, your faces pressed against each other, your cheeks were red from the cold while his were unbothered, snowflakes falling around you. You had hoped to find a smile but he glanced down at it somberly. This was hard on him, you just didn’t think it was going to affect him this strongly. He added the picture to the seemingly endless pile and ran his fingers through his hair before returning to the wall to retrieve more of the prints that were hanging. 

“Come here,” You said, as cheerfully as you could, he felt emotions so strongly and sometimes it began to affect you as well. Taking caution as you stepped over boxes until you reached him and wrapped your arms around him, you loved how small you were in comparison to his large build. He took a moment to set another photo down before he returned your embrace, picking you up of the ground until your eyes were level with his, you knew it wasn’t an effort for him but you wrapped your legs around him to balance yourself. You felt a smile returning to his face as you gazed deep into his pale eyes, planting a kiss in his slightly chapped lips. “see cleaning isn’t so bad.” you whispered as you moved your lips to his neck. Before anything could happen he set you down and grinned down at you.

“Don’t try and distract me, we have some very important cleaning to do.” He spoke in a much lighter tone than before, he pressed a kiss onto the tip of your nose and going back to his cleaning. You pouted up at him but you knew he was right, who knew how long you two could stay distracted so it was probably for the best that you finish cleaning first. You started to take more pictures down from the wall, seeing everything you and Steve had done over the past ten months filled your heart with joy while simultaneously making you feel melancholy about the week you were about to have. One whole week, seven straight days of you and Steve pretending you aren’t together. Of course, you didn’t want to spend that much time without being able to show affection to the man you loved but you didn’t really have a choice. Nat and Bucky were getting married and you, of course, had made the ridiculously stupid mistake of offering to hold it at your house, it was isolated and enormous, and they assumed you were just living alone anyway so you offered up your home to the happy couple. You being the huge idiot you are, completely forgot about the very important detail of your serious relationship with your long term live-in secret boyfriend Steve Rogers. You’d normally never keep secrets from Natasha, she was your best friend and you were her maid of honor, but both you and Steve had decided that maybe keeping it a secret at least until you were engaged made sense. Your relationship was going so well that you didn’t want to add the stress of all of your friends and family knowing until you both were ready. Sometimes you wanted to just let everyone know, to have him wrap his arms around you and kiss you without caring who was watching. But at the same time you knew what would happen if anyone found out, Nat would absolutely freak out, Tony and Thor would never let you hear the end of it, the jokes about sleeping with the super soldier would be endless, Stephen would be furious and you didn’t even want to think about how Bucky would react. So instead of dealing with your peers the both of you agreed to just tear the house apart whenever anyone came over, you stripped the walls of the hundreds of pictures you had together and you put all of Steves things in a guest room, locking the door for however long your company was over. The longer the relationship was the harder it became to put the endless photo frames away, you were finally pulled from you daydreaming by the hands placed on your waist. “You look worried.” He had leaned down and he breathed the words into your hair.

“Just a little nervous for tomorrow.” You turned around in his arms to face him, wrapping your arms around him, pulling him tighter to her and breathing in his scent. He always smelled so safe, like cinnamon and pine. 

“Don’t worry about it, everything's gonna go perfectly fine,” He pulled you away from him so he could look in your eyes. “we’ve done this before, it’s foolproof.” You groaned and put your head back against his chest. 

“It’s not even that anymore, I just, don’t know how to explain it.” you mumbled as the two of you rocked back and forth, keeping a beat in the silence of your house. “I just don’t want to spend a whole week without being able to be with you. Maybe this would be easier if everyone knew.” 

“I know doll, but you have to just think of what everyone will think.” You knew he was right, both of you did. He began to run his finger through your hair and you hummed lightly against his chest until he drew you back from him. “What if we just have a really good night tonight, I promise to make up for all the time we have to spend apart.” His voice got deeper on the last part of that statement and you shuddered. Both of you looked around the room, while you’d been busy daydreaming the two of you had basically cleaned everything up.” He pulled you close to him once again. “What if I lock all this up upstairs and you go start a shower?” You were already making your way upstairs as you yelled back towards him.

“I’d love that.” Was all you were able to say in your excitement and you could hear him laughing from downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING also I haven't written smut in so long, sorry lmao

You’d just turned the shower on when you heard Steve running up the stairs, he was moving so quickly that he nearly tripped when he grabbed the door frame, his other hand was full of stuff he’d been moving into the storage room. 

“You know I had this idea that maybe we should save the shower for later since we're probably gonna need it.” A grin spread across his face as he made his statement and his hair was in frantic strands skewed across his forehead. And honest to god if he hadn’t been busy with the moving everything across the house you probably would have dropped to your knees right then and there. Instead, you simply nodded your head in agreement while you felt your own smile grow. He jumped back into action with his cleaning while you turned the water off and damn near sprinted to your bedroom. You pulled your hair up into a ponytail and appraised yourself in the mirror, good enough. You sat with your legs crossed in the middle of the bed and waited patiently for him as you heard clamoring up and down the stairs. Your phone dinged on the dresser and as you got up to check it Steve appeared in the doorway if he was a normal man he probably would have been drenched in sweat, of course, he wasn’t any kind of normal man. 

“That was fast.” You remarked at him as you moved back to the bed.

“Didn’t really want to keep you waiting.” Your eyes glanced down at his pants and it was obvious that he didn’t wanna wait either. Of course, he saw your eyes dart down and he began grinning even more than before.

“Well come here then, Captain.” You cooed at him, motioning him forward with your finger. To which he eagerly moved towards you, you moved so you were positioned with your back against the headboard. As he crawled towards you from the foot of the bed. When his hands reached your waist he curled his fingers around your waistband before pulling your shorts down. He was quite pleased to see you weren’t wearing any panties as he quickly pulled the shorts completely off and threw them across the room. He slowly moved up your body and began lightly kissing you right along the base of your stomach, the scruff on his chin tickled you but you knew you would love it in just a few moments. You had always told him that you preferred him without any facial hair but honestly, sometimes it really did add to your pleasure. He was almost to where you wanted him to be when you got restless and pushed your fingers into his hair, beginning to push him downward. He dug his fingers into your thighs as he laughed against you before he finally gave in and moved to your core, he took no time to get right to it cause he knew how much you hated teasing. He began delving his tongue within you and you tightened your grip in his hair. His scruff only added to the sensation as he sucked on your clit, he was gentle with you but you knew he would go agonizingly slow now that he had you here. As he continues to suck and drag his tongue across your swollen center the only noises in the room were the lewd sucking noises and the slur of groans and curses the spilled from your lips. You whimpered as he looked up at you, his eyes darker and his lips swollen and wet, the lower half of his face was soaked with your juices and that image alone almost always drove you over the edge. “Holy fuck Steve.”

“Language.” He glared up at you with that stupid smile still slapped across his face, the look in his eyes was so dark and sinful it had to be illegal. Before you had time to come up with a response he returned to his work and proceeded to push a finger into you. You instinctively dragged your fingers across the back of his scalp before returning to entangling your fingers in his blonde locks. He moved his finger slowly in and out of you and continued to lap at your clit for what felt like hours even though you knew it must have only been a few minutes, he always went slow because he loved to wait until you were begging. He chuckled against your cunt as you pulled his hair trying to pull him deeper into you, you knew he was stronger than you by far and wouldn’t give until you were basically falling apart in his hands. He added a second finger but continued at his mind-numbingly slow pace until you wrapped your leg around the back of his head, your thigh pushing his face once again in your direction, of course even though you were using as much force as you could muster in the state that you were in he still barely moved, and the small bit he did move you knew was purely to indulge your attempt. You whined as he continued at his slow speed while beginning to curl his fingers hitting your sensitive spot. When you threw your head back and groaned he stopped, to look up at you again causing you to nearly growl at him. “What’s wrong doll?” he purred, his wicked grin never faltering as you squirmed and pouted at him.

“Come on Steve.” You hissed at him as he removed his fingers. Drawing them up to his mouth and licking them clean.

“What? How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?” He teased before he began sucking a series of hickies into your thighs. You tried to think of a witty response but you couldn’t focus as he bit into your sensitive flesh, red and purple blossoming beneath your skin. You groaned and felt a wave of heat flush down your body, you started to squirm but his hands held your waist in place as you bucked your hips. He clicked his tongue at you. “You have to use your words or I’ll never be able to give you what you need.” You pouted at him but you knew another way out of this. 

“You know what I want.” You whispered, wrapping your hand around the back of his neck as you began pulling him up towards you until you were face to face. 

“Do I now?” He breathed the words against your neck as you tugged in the hem of his shirt in an attempt to remove it. He moved his hands up to the headboard and suspended himself over you so you could pull it over his head. When it was finally off he put his hands back on the headboard and licked his lips.

“Let’s move these, here,” You giggled before moving his hands so that they were on either side of your head. “I don’t wanna have to buy another bed frame.” He smirked down at you, remembering the Valentines Day incident. You pulled him out of the memory by moving up to meet his lips, he pressed his body into yours until you fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Your teeth clashed together and you started to suck his tongue, your mouth filled with his moans as you moved your thigh to be in between his legs. Gently applying pressure you felt his cock twitch against you, you moved your hands to be against his chest and you lightly pushed him off of you. “Feels like you might just be ready to get down to our main event.” You whispered, you were both so flustered at this point and if you knew that he couldn’t tease you during this cause he could never help but go fast once he got going. He shuddered as you pushed a little harder against him. 

“You know what, yeah feels like we should get started with that.” he stuttered out as your hand moved south rapidly to unzip his jeans. You undid the button and the zipper was down as he kicked his jeans off and you placed your hands on his shoulders, pushing him backward and onto his back so you were straddling his waist and his head was at the foot of the bed. His hard-on pressed against his thigh.

“Jesus Steve, it’s like you have a third leg.” You laughed as you pushed his boxers off. He continued to smile as you reached down and stroked his cock, he arched his back and groaned before you lined him up with your entrance. You slowly sank yourself down onto him but had to stop about halfway down, no matter how many times you two had sex his size always managed to catch you off guard, the serum had obviously blessed Captain America below the belt as well. Steve was a mess below you, nothing inspired you to lower yourself more than the fact that this man, who probably couldn’t be killed, was completely at your mercy. Without giving him a chance to catch his breath you completely bottomed out in one movement. He jerked upward to meet your lips again while you fought for your own breath, you always felt a sense of pride when you managed to take the entire length of the super soldier but it sure did take your breath away every time you did. You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt your fingernails dig into his skin as he rutted his hips up into you. “Fuck Steve, please.” Was all you managed to get out before your body instinctively started to move up and down his cock, his hips thrusting upwards to match your tempo. He had already worked you nearly to your finish before so it didn’t take long before you felt it starting to build up inside you. Steve would still need quite a bit of attention before he reached that point, what with his superhuman stamina. He rammed himself up into you while you continued to ride him his lips attacked your neck, careful not to leave any permanent marks where anyone might see them. His hand reached back into your hair as he pulled you head back to expose more of your throat to his mouth. The mix of everything happening at once drove you over the edge and you came on him, he continued to pound into you as you fought for your breath.

“Are you still good baby?” He managed to get out between his grunts, you nodded quickly as you continued to shred the skin on his back with your nails. You buried your face in his neck as you tried to level your breathing, he continued to fuck you mercilessly while whispering any praises he could get out through his clenched teeth. You came two more times before you felt him nearing his climax, he sped up and you began to move back into him in hopes of your lover reaching that point. He slammed into you, his hands on your shoulders pushing you down on to him. You bit down, hard on his shoulder as he came you reached your fourth orgasm, he moaned out a slur of curses, there wasn’t a sound that was more music to your ears than America's hero saying fuck. When you’d both finally finished and you were capable of thinking straight again you felt Steve wrap his arms around you.

“How about that shower?” You said before yawning.

“We’ve got a big day tomorrow so a shower sounds perfect.” He placed a kiss on the tip of your nose before picking you up, you wrapped your legs around him to keep yourself balanced and he began to slowly walk the two of you to the bathroom. When you’d reached the entrance of the bathroom you leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“I love you.” You said through a smile.

“I love you too, more than anything in the world.” He planted a kiss on your forehead and left his mouth there. This was what you would miss most over this next week, these moments alone with Steve, nothing but your pure and beautiful love for each other. Nothing could have shifted your focus from him right now, nothing except the sounds of luggage hitting the floor and the gasp that left Natasha's lips when she stood in that hallway, with the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you freaks like it ;;))


	3. Chapter 3

This is a plot chapter, the next chapter will be spicier I promise ;;;))))

The silence that filled that hallway was so painful you thought you were going to pass out. You felt blood rushing to your face as your cheeks flushed with an unbelievable sense of embarrassment, you had to do something, or at least say something to fill the void. Steve was frozen against you, you don’t recall ever seeing his face ever laced with so much shock.

“Can you turn around Nat.” Were the only words you could think of as you became more aware of your nakedness. In one swift moment she turned around to face the empty hallway. You muttered a thanks as you turned to face Steve again. “Steve?” You whispered it lightly his eyes were stationary as they stared off into the distance. “Honey?” You turned your head and tried to meet his gaze but he continued to stare blankly. Slowly drawing your hand back you hoped he would snap out of it, “Last chance Steve.” and you still received no response, tightly closing your eyes you slapped him. He finally turned his head to face you, his expression staying the same. “Do you wanna possibly take us back to the bedroom?” He nodded quickly moved back into your room, closing the door behind the two of you and setting you down. Once the door was closed you heard Natasha hurrying down the stairs. 

“What do we- how do we explain this to her?” He ran his fingers through his hair as you dug through the dresser drawers throwing a pair of boxers in his direction. You picked your phone up and saw a series of missed calls and messages time stamped from hours ago, courtesy of Nat. 

“I think we have about three options here,” You said while throwing a bra onto the bed, “we could tell her the truth, or we could tell her that it’s just a fling?” He groaned as he fell backwards onto the mattress dramatically. 

“What’s the third option?” He groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. 

“Well we didn’t want anyone to know about us until there was a ring on my finger…” You could see him sit up abruptly in your peripheral vision. 

“You know, I liked the sound of those first two.” You threw a shirt at him, pulling on a pair of panties. Once you were dressed you sat down next to him on the bed, his blue eyes burning into yours.

“I’ll take care of it.” You pressed a kiss onto his nose before standing up to assess yourself in the mirror. You desperately needed to run a comb through your hair.

“You don’t have to face her alone, I’ll go with you.” He stood up to wrap his arms around your waist from behind, you looked at each other in the mirror and laughed as you pushed him off of you so you could brush your hair. 

“I’ll figure it out, you need to go take that shower.” You set the brush down and turned back to his pouting face.

“Come on, we should be in this together.” He smiled softly down at you.

“There’s cum on your face.” You laughed, straightening his hair out with your fingers before going to the door. The two of you made your way down the hallway for the second time that night as you stopped at the bathroom door entrance once more.

“Good luck baby. I’ll be down as soon as I’m done.” 

“Don’t rush, I think this will be better coming from me, and maybe shave?” You tugged lightly on his beard.

“I thought it was starting to grow on you?” His bottom lip stuck out in disappointment. 

“It was, but now we have company and I’d rather you shave then try and wash cum out of your beard.”

“The company can hear you.” Natasha’s strained voice called from the kitchen as you felt your cheeks burning red for the second time that night. Steve pressed a kiss to your forehead before closing the bathroom door, leaving you alone in the hallway. You let out a sigh and could feel your heart racing as you slowly made your way down the stairs. The house was dark and you realized that you didn’t even know what time it was. Nat was sitting on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. The oven clock read 9:46 pm, you and Steve had gone upstairs at around 4:00 pm if you were remembering right. Jesus, you two had to get better at time management. The kitchen was quiet as you put on a pot of coffee and pulled two mugs from the cupboard. 

“So, you’re early.” you leaned against the counter so you were directly across from her.

“Yeah, Bucky surprised me with a plane ticket, and you surprised me with Captain America's bare ass.” Her emerald eyes glared into yours, and you looked down to avoid her gaze. “I know you’ve been single for a while but it would’ve been really cool if you didn’t hook up with the best man right before my wedding, you banging Steve is going to throw a wrench into everything.” She rubbed her temples and you could tell she was trying to comprehend everything all at once, her eyes were closed in deep thought. “I mean how did he even get here before me he lives in Brooklyn? Did you booty call him the week of my wedding?” She opened her eyes to meet yours again. You almost wanna cry, almost. You knew that it wasn’t true and that’s why you try’d not to let it get to you. But wouldn’t it be worse if you’d hidden a relationship from best friend? You fought to gather your thoughts but were interrupted by the coffee pot timer going off. You turned around and started to pour the coffee into the two mugs before setting them on the counter along with a small container of sugar and a cup of creamer. You took a deep breath and looked up at your best friend.

“I’m sorry Nat,” You reached over to put your hands over hers against the mug, her lips finally moving up into a smile. “but probably not for what you think.” Her eyebrows furled together on that note. “I’m very sorry for lying to you.”

“Lying?” She took a sip of her coffee.

“Come on.” You stepped around the island and took her hand and made your way upstairs. “There’s one really easy way to explain all of this, and you can take as much time as you need.” You opened your bedroom door and started to go through the dresser looking for the key. 

“Jesus (y/n),” Nat’s face scrunched up as she followed you in.

“What?” You stopped your work to face her.

“It reeks of sex in here.” She groaned and raised her hand to cover her nose, you giggled as you continued to search for the key in the dark. Nat made her way across the room to open a window, turning a lamp on in the process. The cold nighttime air filled the room and you turned around triumphantly with the key in your hand and a grin on your face only to meet her terrified face as she looked at the bed. You hurried over and pushed the sheets to the floor before awkwardly laughing to try and fill the silence. You took her hand again and walked her to the storage room. You fumbled with the key but once it was unlocked you swung the door open and stepped into the door frame, flicking on the light switch on and stepping over some boxes to get further into the room.

“Sorry it’s so messy, Steve was rushing when he was cleaning up.” Almost as if on cue you tripped over a box, its contents spilling out onto the floor. You sat up and chuckled, hoping she would laugh too but instead her eyes were wide as she shuffled through the boxes. She held up a picture of you and Steve at Coney Island, he was looking unhappily at the camera while you beamed behind an ice cream cone. 

“What is all this?” She tore her eyes from the box to stare at you.

“You might wanna sit down.” She crossed her legs as she sat between you and the mess of spilled pictures. She continued to flip through some unframed photos as you spoke. “Didn’t you hear anything that we said in the hallway?” 

“I’m gonna be honest, it was hard to focus on anything other than the nakedness.” She didn’t look up from the pictures.

“Okay there isn’t really a way to ease you into this I guess.” Your fingers instinctively ran through your hair. “This wasn’t a hookup, first of all.”

“Well obviously.” She was looking at a picture of you two at Tony’s halloween party from earlier that year, he had dressed up as a Hydra soldier while you had gone as sexy Captain America. You had helped him make his costume and he’d let you borrow his shield, the sex had been phenomenal that night. “How long have you two been together?”

“Ten months.” 

“Ten months.” She repeated, nodding. “Why didn’t you tell me?” This time when you looked, you found no anger in her eyes, just hurt.

“I wanted too, I really did.” You weren’t lying and you hoped she knew. “Sometimes I’d even try and get caught just so you’d know. But I promised Steve, and if you found out then Bucky would find out and that’s where everything gets complicated-” You would have babbled on but she interrupted you.

“I understand.” She smiled. 

“Sorry, what?” You couldn’t believe it.

“I understand, I love Bucky, more than anything but I know how he’d react to this.” 

“Really?” The disbelief was obvious in your voice, and this time it was her who reached over to hold your hand.

“Really.” You both smiled at each other and you felt relieved for the first time since her arrival. “So, Captain America huh?” Her tone turned teasing and you were grateful for the lighter tone in the room. 

“Yep, can’t believe it sometimes.” She released your hands as she flipped through a pile of photos. 

“What’s that like?” Her grin continued to grow as she asked.

“Oh it’s good.” You tried to make your tone serious but she only laughed as a photo seemed to catch her attention. her mouth fell open in an “O” shape as she examined a Polaroid, she giggled and threw the photo in your direction. “What?” You were both giggling now and your entire body flushed in embarrassment as you picked up the photo and realized it was one Steve had taken of you in your Halloween costume that was a little more revealing than the one she’d looked at before. 

“Oh my god.” You tried desperately to grab the pile of Polaroids from her hand but she just laughed and rolled onto her side out of your reach. As you made another attempt at the photos Steve appeared in the doorway. Nat held up a photo as if to compare him to it, “Damn Captain Rogers.” You crawled on top of her until you were on her back and snatched the photo from her hands before glancing at it yourself, you could only see the top half of him in the picture but he was smirking at the camera and you could see where you’d tied his hands to the headboard. Valentines Day. Shoving the picture back into the box the two of you collapsed into a heap of giggles.

“Looks like you guys worked things out.” Steve reached down and easily picked you up and completely off of Natasha. “And I’m sure you’re having fun but I was thinking it might be bedtime.” You shrieked as he threw you over his shoulder, “I’m sure you know which room will be yours Nat.” He ushered her out of the room before turning off the lights and locking the room behind the three of you. 

“Goodnight Steven.” Nat said in a mock sultry voice once she was in her room.

“Good night Natasha.” He chuckled.

“Goodnight.” You called to her, once he’d turned around. When the two of you were finally alone in your room he threw you from his shoulder onto the bed. “You changed the sheets, good call.” You hadn’t even realized you were tired until he had wrapped his arms around you and you felt yourself fall into a deep sleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was boring :/ I'm trying to establish a bit of plot before I get real sexy yknow


End file.
